iPod Shuffle
by cirquegirl81
Summary: Ten drabbles about Japan and Italy. It's cute, i like it. Pass it on!


Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

My character pairing is JapanXItaly (They freakin deserve each other!)

**Numb: Linkin Park**

"I've had enough! IV'E HAD IT!" screamed Japan.

"Japan, what's wrong?" cried Italy

"I've had enough of becoming what Germany wants us to be, I've become numb with all of these exercises and drills. I want to be more like me." He yelled tears streaming down his face.

"Me too Japan. Please don't cry I'll work hard with you. Don't cry" he said wiping away his tears.

**Magnet: Rin and Len Kagamine**

Japan walked his way through the abandoned night time streets. He went to tell his family about his newfound relationship with his lover Italy to his family but low and behold, they all now hate him.

"You two are sinners to this world, end it now or we'll end you here permanently." China said threateningly.

"I won't! I love Italy and he love me too." He protested.

"Go to hell!"

Japan ran out and now walked in the rain to Italy's. Once he got there and knocked on the door, his Italy came out and Japan embraced him in a tight, tear filled hug.

**Stand my Ground: Within Temptation**

"S-shouldn't we wait till Germany gets here Japan?" Italy asked nervously as they were surrounded by the allies.

"If we do then we'll be killed." Japan answered.

"What about surrendering? That could work." Italy suggested.

"No, it won't this time."

"Then what should we do!" he asked crying into Japan's shoulder.

Japan turned to look at the smaller nation. "We stand our ground and fight them at whatever costs."

"Won't we be killed?" Italy asked.

Japan slipped his hand into the smaller nations. "We'll be fine, I promise." He whispered.

**Hidan meets a Dinosaur**

Japan and Italy looked upon the sight in front of them.

"Japan what's that?" Italy asked

"Dinosaur san." Japan answered calmly.

**Victim's of Science: The Device has been modified**

"Italy please don't kill me, what did I do to you?" Japan pleaded.

"You tried to kill me! You made me murder my faithful companion cube!" Italy answered holding a gun to Japan's head.

"You don't care if I die, don't you? Please proceed into android hell!" Japan yelled.

**I'll look after you: The Fray**

Japan held Italy close to his chest as the thunderstorm continued outside. Italy had gotten scared out of his mind and came screaming into Japan's room crying so Japan agreed to be with him for the rest of the night.

"I'll look after you Italy, don't cry." He coaxed rubbing the smaller nations back.

"Please don't leave me Japan, I'm too scared." Italy whispered.

"I would never do such a thing. I love you." He replied.

"I love you too Japan." Italy whispered curling up in his chest.

**Why is the rum gone?**

"ITALY! WHY IS THE RUM GONE!" Germany yelled.

"You drank it sir!" Italy replied.

"I know you used it in your pasta!" he protested.

"No I didn't!" Italy said cowering behind Japan

"I think he's telling the truth." Japan said.

"Grr!" Germany yelled stomping off.

**Hero**

Italy was being pinned to the dirty ground by an allied soldier and was about to be killed.

"PLEASE DON'T, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Italy screamed tears streaming.

"Too bad for you Italian." The soldier said but suddenly having blood spurt out his mouth.

"What the? Japan!" Italy cried as he saw his lover standing in front of him blood on his katana sword.

"Italy, thank God you're ok!" Japan sighed holding his lover close to his chest.

"Thank you for being my hero Japan." Italy whispered

**My Immortal: Evanescence **

"Why did you have to go and leave e Italy? Why?" Japan asked facing his lover's grave stone newly made.

Italy had been killed in combat with the allied forces and even died in Japan's arms. Japan could even remember his last words he said to him.

"When you'd cry, I'd wipe away your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight your fears. But now my light is dimming and now I must go and fight your fears from another place. Goodbye Japan."

"NO! AS A COUNTRY, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IMMORTALYOU WERE MY IMMORTAL! Italy why would you leave me here alone?" Japan yelled into the night.

**Time to go: Cirque du Soleil**

"Italy, you won't go anywhere by remembering the past. You have to look in front of you to find your answers." Japan said.

"But I'm trying to remember where I put my pasta I bought yesterday and I need to remember where I put it." Italy cried.

"Like I said, look in front of you!" Japan yelled forcing Italy's head to look forward where the pasta was on the counter.

"There it is! Thank you Japan!" Italy cried hugging the other nation tightly.

"You're welcome Italy san." Japan replied blushing and hugging him back.


End file.
